Stargazer
by el saintx
Summary: Happy Birthday 25th to Riho Iida. My 2nd story about Rippi. A Side Story.


[I]

Embun pagi yang sejuk segera menyentuh permukaan kulitku seiring dengan radiasi sinar matahari yang menyusul memasuki kamarku. Aku mencoba mengedipkan mata namun hawa hangat di dalam selimut kasurku membawaku semakin hanyut terbaring di atas kasurku.

Bumi mulai memulai aktivitasnya. Sahut menyahut suara kicauan burung pipit yang kini mulai hinggap di depan veranda kamarku dapat kudengarkan dengan jernih. Sementara dari langit-langit kamarku semerbak aroma panggangan kue pancake yang baru masak yang berasal dari lantai bawah dapat tercium tajam di hidungku.

Ahh, itu adalah godaan terakhir yang membuatku bersemangat untuk membulatkan tekad supaya beranjak dari kediamanku dan memulai hariku.

Hoaaaeeemmmm...

Aku menengok jam wekerku yang sudah aku lemparkan jatuh di bawah sofaku ketika alarmnya berbunyi. Untunglah baterainya tidak lepas dari tempatnya sehingga detikan jarum itu masih berputar menunjukkan waktu saat ini.

"Uhmmm... sudah pagi yah?" kataku sambil tersenyum.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling kamarku yang masih terlihat agak berantakkan dengan bertebarannya foto-foto langit malam yang selesai aku cetak kemarin malam. Pagi ini aku benar-benar puas memandangi hasil jepretan foto sabuk galaksi bima sakti yang aku dapatkan dari mendaki kaki gunung Fuji pada bulan september sebelumnya.

"Ohayou..."

Aku memalingkan pandanganku dan tersenyum menyapa bingkai foto di depan meja kerjaku yang terletak berseberangan dengan jendela kamarku. Foto lelaki yang tersenyum itu terlihat tampan seiring pantulan sinar matahari yang menyinari rambut emasnya dan kemilau manik kuningnya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 07:45 ketika aku sudah tersadar dari lelapku. Tanpa membuang waktu aku segera merapihkan kamarku seadanya dan bergegas turun dari kamarku menuju sumber aroma harum pancake yang telah membangunkan tidurku tadi.

"Ohayou..."

Sapaku sambil tersenyum dari atas tangga saat melongok arah dapur dan mendapati seorang wanita muda yang sedang berusaha memindahkan loyang kue panggangan terakhirnya ke atas piring dengan hati-hati. Wanita itu segera balas menoleh memandangku dengan tersenyum.

"Hmm, Rippi-chan? Tumben sudah bangun?"

"Iya, bibi." kataku singkat

Wanita itu segera merubah raut wajahnya selesai aku mengatakan itu, wajah gembira yang diperlihatkannya tadi berubah menjadi muram dan kesal. Aku melihatnya berkacak pinggang dengan _spatula_ yang masih melekat di tangan kanannya.

"Rippi, tolong deh! aku kan sudah berkali-kali memberitahumu, berhentilah menyebutku seperti itu... Aku ini masih seumuran denganmu, tahu?!" Protes wanita itu.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa terkikih melihatnya marah seperti itu. Memang benar sih kalau kita itu seumuran atau lebih tepatnya selisih usia kita memang hanya terpaut tiga tahun saja. Jadi, aku bisa menyadari bahwa dia merasa marah dengan penyebutan tersebut. Namun yang menjadi masalah disini bahwa tetap saja secara silsilah keluarga, dia adalah bibiku. Rupanya ibuku memiliki seorang adik lagi saat masih SMA atau tepatnya 3 tahun sebelum pernikahannya.

"Hehehe... iya, tante."

Kali ini aku segera berjalan cepat meloloskan diri menuruni tangga setelah _spatula_ itu terbang bebas menuju arahku. Tanpa perlu dikatakan ulang kali ini wajah kesal benar-benar terpatri di wajahnya.

"Jangan harap kamu makan kue ini!"

"?!"

Sejenak aku terpaku di tempatku berdiri setelah mendengar ancamannya namun aku berinisiatif untuk menyusulnya menuju dapur. Tangan rampingku segera merangkulnya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba tanpa dia menduganya. Erangan terdengar keluar dari bibinya merespon pelukan mesraku pada pagi hari itu. hehehe...

"Ehh, jangan begitu dong Rikak _o_ - _bachan_!"

" _B-Baka!_ Berhenti bertingkah manja seperti ini, Rii-chan!"

"Tubumu lengket!"

Kata-katanya terdengar kesal namun geli di telingaku yang menandakan bahwa dia tidak serius marah kepadaku. Akupun lalu melepaskan pelukanku setelah memberinya ciuman cepat di pipi lalu mengambil piring dan garpu dan bergegas menuju meja makan.

"Makan!"

"Makan!"

"Makan!"

Ketukan berulang dari garpu dan pisau yang aku bunyikan di atas meja membentuk irama seolah buruh yang berdemo menuntut upah yang belum di bayar.

"Haik.. Haik! Nih, makanannya sudah siap!"

Katanya sembari mengantarkan pancake tersebut namun alih-alih memberikannya kepadaku. Dia malah membawanya ke mejanya.

"Lho, mana?!"

"Sebutin dulu dong kata ajaibnya?!" cibir bibinya menahan piring.

"Iya-iya..."

Aku menghela nafas sejenak sembari memasang pose _cute_ akupun menatap dirinya dengan penuh _innocent_.

 _"Rikako-neechan, onegai!"_

Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil ketika selesai mendengar perkataanku tersebut. Sekilas aku bisa melihat ada pesona bunga-bunga yang terpancar keluar dari balik tubuhnya merespon panggilan "mesra"ku tersebut.

"nah, itu baru bener! Hehehe..."

Aku sebenarnya agak dongkol ketika melakukan ini namun demi pancake itu aku rela melakukan apa saja. Habisnya, masakannya enak sih.

"Jadi, Rikakyo, kamu mau kemana setelah ini?"

"Umm... mungkin aku akan jalan-jalan sebentar untuk melukis. Ngomong-ngomong, lukisan terbaruku sudah selesai,lho! Mau lihat?!"

"T-Tunggu! Tolong jangan rusak selera makanku sekarang!"

Aku segera memotong pembicaraannya setelah dia menyebutkan "aktivitas favoritnya" itu. Mukanya berubah muram selesai aku mengatakan itu namun bagaimana lagi aku sudah cukup trauma melihat "karya" terakhirnya, saat dia menggambarkan gajah berukuran besar dengan belalai panjang yang menjulur kebawah – sampai disini masih terlihat normal – namun gambar mulut yang terletak di atas belalai itu dan gambar mata yang pupil matanya yang vertikal itu berhasil membuatku mimpi buruk selama 3 hari kemudian.

"Padahal gambarku kali ini benar-benar bagus, lho" gumamnya muram dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Haiik, aku akan melihatnya setelah sarapan ini selesai." Kataku iba sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Yey! Ehh, btw, tadi pagi aku dapat kiriman paket dari manajermu."

"Dimana?"

"Tuh, diatas meja..."

Aku melongok ke atas meja di ruang tamu dan mendapati sebuah dokumen terbungkus amplop coklat yang masih terikat rapi.

"Haaah, Pasti kiriman naskah lainnya lagi." Aku menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya tawaran kerja _seiyuu_ -mu semakin banyak akhir-akhir ini yah?"

"Begitulah..."

Aku hanya bisa mendesah keluh bila memikirkan itu. Seharusnya aku bersyukur karena telah mendapatkan tawaran pekerjaan ini dengan mulus dan cepat setelah aku memutuskan untuk terjun ke dunia ini namun masalahnya adalah setelah tiga tahun berkarir belum sekalipun aku mendapat peran yang besar.

Meskipun itu bukan masalah sih karena fokus utamaku adalah di dunia tarik suara. Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini karir menyanyiku lumayan sukses di pasar setelah mengeluarkan satu single debut "Kataomoi Sekkin" dan beberapa kali tampil live di beberapa event mini, tapi... ini masih belum cukup untuk meraih mimpiku sebenarnya adalah melakukan konser solo!

Aku menyelesaikan sarapan pancake di piringku dengan memberi ucapan terima kasih kepada makanan bibiku dan hendak menuju ke ruang tamu untuk mengambil dokumenku. Namun, sebelumnya aku menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke ruang kerja Rikakyo yang dengan bangga mempertontonkan karya lukisan terbarunya.

Bagus sih!

"Gambar burung hantu, kan?" pikirku namun ketika dia berkata bahwa "ini gambar Rowlet!" Ehh, aku hanya bisa melongo ketika Rowlet yang dimaksud itu adalah gambar figur pokemon burung mungil terbaru yang baru saja keluar itu, kan?. Ahh, Aku pusing setelah melihatnya.

* * *

[II]

"Hmm?"

"Ada apa, Rippi-chan?"

"Naskah ini..."

Aku mengeluarkan isi dokumen tersebut dan terdapat secarik kertas berisikan bait puisi dan sebuah CD.

"Jangan-jangan!" kami berdua berteriak panik.

"Rippi kamu mau rekaman lagu lagi, kan?!"

"Ehh, ini bohong kan?!"

Rikakyo yang antusias segera memutar CD tersebut ke dalam compact disc dan memperhatikan ada catatan kecil yang melekat di dalam CD tersebut. Isinya: _"Pelajari nada ini baik-baik."_ Namun responnya berubah selesai dia memperhatikan isi tulisan bait tersebut. Wanita itu nampak gusar dan tidak senang.

"Ini bukan lagu yang bagus. Isi liriknya begitu muram dan hilang arah. Aku tidak setuju lagu ini akan menjadi singlemu selanjutnya." Komentar bibiku sambil membanting kertas tersebut ke atas meja.

Aku memungut kertas tersebut dan mencoba membaca penggalan refrainnya, begini:

* * *

 _Kieta STARGAZER_ (Menghilangnya STARGAZER _)_

 _michishirube wa doko e_ (Tanda penunjuk itu ada dimana _)_

 _nigeru no wa kitto mō_ (Pastinya itu sudah menghilang ke lain tempat _)_

 _owari mitai ne_ (Ini seperti sudah berakhir)

* * *

Aku membaca penggalan lirik tersebut dan berusaha menghayati kata-katanya namun lirik ini memang bukan kata-kata yang cocok dengan citra diriku. Namun...

"Aku mengerti..." balasku singkat sembari terus memegang kertas tersebut. _"Tapi, aku tidak berniat menolak kesempatan ini." Baiklah..._

"Bibi, aku mau mempelajarinya di kamar!"

"Huh, kamu mau menyanyikan ini?! Sudah, jangan buang-buang waktu!"

"Nggak, aku ambil _job_ ini! Byee..."

Aku segera memungut dokumen tersebut selagi mengeluarkan CD tersebut dan bergegas memasuki kamarku. Rikakyo hanya bisa menghela nafas memperhatikan itu semua.

 _("Ya ampun, anak itu... Nee-chan, anak itu memang mirip denganmu.")_

Di dalam kamarku aku mulai memutar sample CD tersebut ke dalam PC Komputer dan mengolahnya menjadi mp3 sehingga mudah didengarkan secara portable.

* * *

 _Shizumarikaeru yume ni_ (Impian yang diam senyap)

 _kikioboe no aru koe_ (Suara yang terdengar familiar)

 _gunjō no kokoro wo yurasu_ (Mengguncang birunya perasaan)

* * *

BINGUNG!

Itulah reaksiku setelah membaca lirik awal lagu itu untuk kedua kalinya. Aku tidak mengerti maksud pembuat lirik ini sehingga menyarankan bahwa seorang _Stargazer_ itu dihilangkan? Menerima Stranger? Tunggu sebentar! Kau pasti bercanda,kan?

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang memikirkan itu semua lalu mengalihkan pandanganku kepada foto-foto bintang galaksi bima sakti yang masih berserakan di atas meja.

 _"Hei, memang apa salahnya melihatmu?"_ tanyaku di dalam hati. Namun detik itu aku merasa seolah-olah jiwaku hendak memberontak dan berbalik menjawab perkataanku itu!

Pertanyaan ini?! Aku sepertinya pernah mendengar ceramah tentang ini dari seseorang! Aku lalu berdiam sejenak dan berusaha keras memikirkan momen tersebut namun tetap aku tidak mendapatkan jawabannya.

Aku menyerah dan pasrah dengan keadaan itu. Seperti kata Rikakyo, ini memang bukan lagu yang bagus, mungkin nanti aku akan membicarakan ini kepada manajerku. Kemudian aku memalingkan pandanganku ke kalender dan melihat ada sebuah tanggal hari yang aku lingkari disana.

21 Oktober 2016 – hujan meteor Orionid.

.

Hmm, sebuah senyum terpasang di wajahku. Ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk kembali menyalurkan hobiku jadi aku lalu berusaha membuat kontak dengan temanku. Eh, tidak... Aku tidak sedang berencana melakukan pendakian ke gunung fuji. Aku sudah tidak mungkin untuk melakukan itu lagi, apalagi...

Ah, pokoknya aku akan menghubungi dia. Aku meraih ponselku dan mulai mencari nomer kontaknya.

"Halo, Michi-san?!"

 _"Halo, Rippi?! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kamu baik-baik saja kan?"_

"Ummm... Umm... It's OK!"

 _"Oh begitu, jadi ada apa kamu menelponku?"_

"Anu, Tentang tanggal 21 Oktober besok apakah aku bisa main kesana?"

 _"Heh?! Kamu mau kesini lagi?! T-Tidak bisa! Kamu pikir tempat ini taman bermain sehingga kamu bisa seenaknya kemari!"_

"Aahh... ayolah, lagipula aku kan sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu..."

 _"N-Nggak boleh! Kalau aku ketahuan kepala pengawas bisa dipecat aku!"_

"Ayolah, aku bawain " _obot-obotan"_ deh!"

 _"Udah punya! Udah beli kemaren!"_

"Aku kasih CD-ku plus tanda tangan, deh!"

 _"Nggak mau!"_

"Aku bawakan camilan yang banyak, deh!"

 _"Rippi, disini gak boleh bawa makanan!"_

Orz, keras kepala sih anak ini! Aku hampir menyerah saat itu! Semua bujukan ampuhku sudah aku keluarkan namun itu tetap tidak mempan baginya tapi begini saja masih belum cukup untuk aku membuang kesempatanku bisa melihat bintang.

Sebenarnya seandainya gemerlap kerlap-kerlip lampu perkotaan Tokyo tidak seterang ini tentu aku masih bisa melihat beberapa bintang sekarang. Namun berkat perkembangan jaman manusia sekarang telah melupakan langit, mereka lupa untuk melihat ke atas, tempat dimana para bintang berada dan pernah dianggap sebagai penuntun terang kehidupan mereka dan sebaliknya kini mereka mulai bergantung dengan "terang baru" ciptaan mereka, lampu penerangan kota.

 _No complaint_ , aku tidak akan berkomentar banyak tentang itu. Jadi yah begitulah, satu-satunya cara untuk melihat bintang di jepang adalah keluar dari kota tokyo dan pergi ke daerah pedesaan namun cara ini tidak dapat aku lakukan sekarang karena keterbatasan waktu dan tenaga. Oleh karena itu satu-satunya cara untuk bisa melihat bintang paling dekat adalah dengan berkunjung ke tempat kerja milik temanku ini, Observatorium Mitaka atau nama resminya, _National Astronomical Observatory of Japan, Mitaka_.

NAOJ adalah tempat observatorium utama di jepang yang bisa di datangi secara gratis pada jam kerja normal namun untuk melihat hujan meteroid Orion yang hanya bisa dilihat pada jam 3 pagi ke atas tentu tidak mungkin aku bisa mendatanginya begitu saja, kan?. Sebenarnya ada cara lain untuk mendatangi tempat ini yaitu dengan melakukan pemesanan tempat sesuai dengan acara kalender "Stargazing Party" namun tetap saja itu dilakukan secara terbatas yaitu dengan cara lottery,tapi kesempatan untuk menangnya juga begitu kecil lagipula apa gunanya itu kalau aku memiliki teman disana... hehehe.

"Baiklah, begini... Aku pagi ini baru saja makan _pancake_ , lho!"

"dan kamu tahu siapa pembuat pancake ini?!"

 _"Hmm?"_

"Bibiku."

Kataku di telepon sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Aku pikir jika semuanya tepat seperti yang aku pikirkan maka hasil akhirnya sudah ada dalam genggamanku.

 _"A-Apa maksudmu... S-Siapa?!"_

"Yah, memangnya siapa lagi bibiku itu, baka?!"

"Yang, aku maksud yah **R-I-K-A-K-O—I-I-D-A**."

Aku mengeja nama bibiku demi temanku yang super bodoh itu.

"Kalau kamu tidak percaya, lihat saja instagramku sekarang!"

Aku mendengar nafasnya sedikit tidak teratur selesai aku mengatakan itu, tampaknya dia buru membuka aplikasi smartphone ke instagram dan melihat foto yang aku maksudkan. Sebelumnya aku memang telah memposting fotoku bersama bibi yang sedang menyajikan pancake di piringku. Lumayan lama dia beracau hingga suara berisik itu berhenti.

"Gimana? Kamu mau gak _pancake_ bibiku?! Aku bisa aja lho minta Rikakyo buat bikinin lagi?!"

Godaku dengan penuh nada positif karena aku yakin akan menang kali ini. Sementara itu suara dari seberang telepon tampak semakin gemetar, kalau tahu begini seharusnya aku melakukan video call saja untuk dapat melihat reaksi wajahya dengan jelas. Pasti lucu... hihihihi.

 ** _"Yo... Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!"_**

Aku menang. Kata terakhirnya itu merupakan kata perjanjian mengikat yang memastikan hobiku akan terlaksana, aku bisa membayangkan momen untuk bisa mengamati tempat itu sepuasnya pada hari kamis besok.

* * *

[III]

Lalu aku menutup teleponku dan saat ini yang tersisa adalah pekerjaanku di dunia nyata. Hampir-hampir aku hendak menelpon manajerku namun tiba-tiba bel rumahku telah berbunyi. Dan dari depan sana sedang berdiri seorang lelaki muda dengan suit kemeja hitam rapi dan rambut coklat tua yang baru saja dipotong mirip Sakurai Shou dari Arashi dan koper di tangan kanannya, dia adalah manajerku.

"Permisi."

Katanya setelah mengetuk pintu. Pucuk dicinta, ulampun tiba, Rikako-obachan yang sedari tadi terus menggerutu tentang materi lagu baru yang aku dapatkan segera menyambutnya ke ruang tamu dengan ceramah karena tidak puas dengan proyek terbaruku ini. Nasi telah menjadi bubur, Aku yang tidak tahan dengan atmosfir itu bergegas mendatangi mereka.

"Ohayou, Lee-san."

Sapaku sunyi yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas untuk memecah perdebatan kedua insan berbeda kelamin tersebut di ruang tamu.

"Hoi, Rippi! Tolongin gue kendaliin bibimu ini!"

Pintanya dengan gestur bahasa tubuh yang hanya kami berdua mengerti. Akupun hanya bisa tertawa terkikih merespon itu. lelaki itu, meskipun tampak gagah dan galak namun dia tetap tidak kuasa menghadapi protes seorang wanita kecil sekalipun.

"Ehehehe..."

Aku lalu berjalan mengendap-endap di balik punggung Rikakyo yang tampak tegang dengan urat-urat leher yang terpampang nyata. Lalu aku tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang dan berbisik halus kepadanya:

"Riko-neechan, tolong dengar pendapatnya Lee-san dulu dong."

 _"Riko-neechan?"_

Gumam manajerku bingung namun aku memberi tanda kedip kepadamnya untuk tetap diam. Sementara itu Rikako yang menerima perlakuan tersebut malah jadi salah tingkah sekarang. Setelah tenang kini giliran produserku yang angkat suara:

"Begini, aku tidak pernah berkata bahwa lagu itu akan menjadi single kan? Justru aku kesini untuk memberi kabar bahwa Rippi sebentar lagi akan melakukan rekaman album pertamanya, tahu?!"

"Ehh? Benarkah seperti itu?"

"Tentu!" jawabnya congkak sambil bersandar ke sofa

"Hwaa... Arigatou!"

Aku tanpa sadar malah memeluk manajerku dengan erat. Rona wajahnya memerah seiring dengan tubuhnya yang kaku saat aku melakukan itu, menyadari itu aku buru-buru melepas pelukanku tersebut.

"Jadi, kapan aku mulai rekaman?"

"Umm... Secepatnya kamu akan memulai latihan mulai hari kamis besok di studio."

"Umm, tanggal 20 yah?"

"Iya, ada masalah?."

"Umm, sebetulnya aku berencana pergi ke Mitaka pada kamis malam."

"Heh, ngapain?"

"Lihat bintang."

Jawabku sambil menjelirkan lidah sementara manajer dan bibiku hanya bisa tepok jidat melihat itu.

"Kamu nggak boleh pergi jauh-jauh, Rippi!" tegur Rikako namun aku segera membantahnya.

"Tapi, ini masih di Tokyo kok!"

"Tetep aja gak boleh!"

Katanya masih bersikukuh. Aku yang duduk di sebelahnya lalu berinisiatif memegang tangannya sambil memasang raut muka layaknya anak anjing yang sedang meminta belas kasihan. Sebagai seorang seiyuu inilah saatnya menggunakan jurus andalanku "akting menangis legendaris"

"Yah, Rikaky _o_ - _bachan_!"

"Boleh yah?! Boleh yah?! Boleh yah?!"

Sejenak dia memalingkan wajahnya karena tidak tahan melihat pancaran radiasi dari mukaku. Pancaran aura minta belas kasihan yang "Pokoknya-Harus-Ya."

"Ugh, baiklah... baiklah...! Kalau kamu begitu memaksa maka kamu harus mengajak cecunguk itu buat mengantarmu!"

"Ehh, aku?!" respon manajerku terkejut.

"Kenapa? Kamu keberatan?!"

"E-Enggak begitu sih.. T-Tapi..."

Raut muka lelaki tertuliskan emosi bercampur aduk, antara senang, tertekan, bangga, maupun kikuk. Aku yang menyadari itu hanya bisa melambaikan tanganku kepadanya.

"Ya sudah, deal kan kalau begitu?!"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti..."

* * *

[IV]

Hari kamis tiba dan aku sesuai jadwal mendatangi label rekaman untuk membicarakan strategi marketing dan konsep album terbaruku. Disana juga aku berkenalan dengan para penulis dan komposer lagu yang akan membantuku menyiapkan album ini. Dan _take one_ untuk recording pertama dimulai, aku begitu gugup untuk menyanyikan lagu demi lagu hingga seringkali membuat kesalahan, khususnya untuk lagu track ke-9 "Stargazer".

"Haa...aaahh."

Aku mengeluh panjang ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Saat ini aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan harianku dan sudah berada di dalam mobil manajerku yang hendak mengantarku menuju Mitaka. Aku mengangkat pandanganku ke langit malam kota Tokyo yang kosong dan tak berbintang.

 _"Otsukare..."_

Sapa manajerku dari balik pintu mobil sambil menyodorkan sekaleng kopi hangat yang baru dia beli dari _vending machine_. Akupun mengambil kaleng tersebut dengan hati-hati karena tidak ingin terluka dengan panas minuman tersebut.

"Uuuhh... Otsukare."

"Hmm... Kamu masih memikirkan omelan pak produser tadi?"

"Ehh? Oh itu, enggak kok. Santai aja."

Dia mengingatkan kembali kejadian ketika aku menerima banyak peringatan karena salah menyanyikan track ke-8 tersebut.

"Tapi tampaknya aku memang tidak cocok dengan lagu itu. Bisakah kita membuangnya?"

"Ehh, itu... Tapi kalau kamu memang berkeberatan mungkin aku bisa berusaha membicarakan itu."

"Tapi apakah kamu yakin tidak mau menyanyikan itu?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan terakhirnya seiring dengan dia menuju kursi kemudi mobil dan mulai menyalakan mobilnya. Saat ini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, masih ada banyak waktu untuk sampai disana apalagi perjalanan ini paling lambat hanya membutuhkan waktu 45 menit.

"Kamu yakin mau melihat bintang? Gak ada apa-apa tuh di langit?" tanya manajerku ragu.

Bodoh, tentu saja kamu tidak akan dapat melihat bintang di tengah kota Tokyo yang bermandikan cahaya seperti ini. Makanya, aku hendak pergi ke pinggir wilayah Tokyo bagian barat ini supaya bisa melihatnya, minimal beberapa bintang meskipun tidak akan seterang bintang di bawah kaki gunung Fuji.

"Kamu pasti bisa melihatnya ketika sampai disana." kataku singkat.

Jam 11 PM dan kami tiba di depan gedung Universitas Mitaka yang sudah tampak gelap, akupun mengeluarkan ponsel untuk menghubungi Michi, sahabatku. Sekitar 10 menit menunggu lalu pintu gerrbang itu terbuka. Kamipun memasuki wilayah kampus dengan pelan-pelan sambil mematikan lampu depan. Begitu sunyi dan rahasia karena kami memang memasukinya secara ilegal.

"Hai, Michi-san!"

Aku melambaikan tanganku menyapa lelaki berbadan tambun yang sedang berjalan pelan menuju kemari itu. Lelaki itu tampak malas menyapa balik seirama dengan model pakaiannya yang tidak rapih dimana rambut hitamnya sudah panjang namun tidak bergaya serta kacamata yang dikenakannya sudah semakin berembun akibat hembusan nafas hangat yang keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya.

"Hoi, ayo ikut aku." katanya cuek setelah mengunci pintu gerbang kembali.

Universitas Mitaka, ini adalah tempat kuliah yang memusatkan pengajarannya kepada bidang astronomi. Tempat ini tidak terlalu terang seperti kampus di tokyo, sebaliknya suasana hutannya masih begitu terasa asri karena disetting menyerupai ekosistem aslinya jadi tidak jarang kamu akan berjumpa dengan nyamuk, serangga, maupun ular!

Kami bertiga lalu memasuki gedung kampus melalui pintu belakang sehingga tidak diketahui oleh siapapun disana dan sampailah kami ke wilayah gedung observasi bintang, NAOJ. Pada hari biasa tempat ini akan ramah menyapa para pengunjung, namun pada malam hari tempat ini tidak ubah seperti tempat kerja yang sibuk dengan para ilmuwan yang hendak mengabadikan hujan meteor Orionid tahun ini. Secara mengendap-endap kami lalu melintasi mereka menuju ruang kubah tempat teleskop terbesar dengan diameter 50 cm disana berada.

"Ahh, sampai juga." gumamku saat sampai disana.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam menikmati panorama ruangan kubah setengah lingkaran tersebut yang tampak futuristik dengan berbagai catatan penelitian ruang angkasa yang tidak aku mengerti.

"Trus gitu doang?" sindirnya dengan tangan terbuka.

"Ehh?! Oh iya... Nih! Sampai kelupaan. Hehehehe..."

Aku menyodorkan kue pancake yang sudah aku masukkan ke dalam _Tupperware_ itu sehingga tetap hangat. Aku bisa melihatnya tampak bahagia mendapatkan itu.

"Nah, kalau begitu... Michi-san, Lee-san... Oyasumi!"

Aku bersandar ke salah satu kursi dan mulai memejamkan mata dan tertidur.

"Heh?! Kenapa dia tidur?!" protes Lee.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula masih ada 3 jam lagi sebelum hujan meteor terjadi." Tandas Michi.

"Ah, iya. Kamu siapa yah? Pacarnya?!"

"B-Bukan... Aku manajernya!"

"Kalau kamu? Sejak kapan mengenal Rippi?"

"Ahh, Aku cuma temannya di dunia maya. Dulu, ketika dia tinggal di USA dia sering chatting denganku untuk berdiskusi tentang perbintangan. _Masaka_ , aku tidak menyangka dia akan tinggal di jepang dan bertemu dengan dia langsung."

"Tapi kamu senang, kan?"

"B-Begitulah." Jawabnya tersipu malu.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku juga akan rehat sejenak." kata Lee sambil memasang alarm jam 02.30 AM di smartphonenya.

"Kamu nggak tidur?"

"Nggak, aku masih ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan."

"Ah, baiklah... Maaf merepotkan, Michi-san"

Michi lalu mematikan lampu gedung dan lampu ruangan kini berganti redup hanya menyisakan lokasi sekitar teleskop yang menyala terang. Seiring dengan langit tengah malam berubah menjadi pagi malam, suhu ruangan saat ini berubah semakin dingin. Namun saat itu aku bisa merasakan ada selimut hangat yang mendekap tubuhku, rupanya Michi juga telah mempersiapkan itu untuk kami.

* * *

[V]

03.00 AM

Aku yang terbiasa dengan "aktivitas malamku" menjadi otomatis dapat terjaga dari tidurku karena tidak sabar menyambut hujan meteor yang segera tiba. Aku melihat ke samping dan memperhatikan Lee sedang tertidur pulas di bangkunya, aku paham bahwa seharian kemarin dia telah berkeja keras untuk mengatur jadwalku. Di seberang sisi lainnya aku juga melihat Michi sedang mempersiapkan teleskop diameter 50 cm itu dan mencatat berbagai hasil penelitiannya di notes.

"Otsukare..."

"Ahh, kamu..."

"Sudah muncul belum?" sapaku

"Belum kok, mungkin 30 menit lagi akan di mulai."

"Ahh, begitu yah.."

Kami hanya bisa terdiam sejenak mengamati monitor tempat rasi bintang itu berada. Disampingnya aku melihat ada satu dokumen tebal tentang aktivitas hari ini. **NEO Project**. No Exit Orion Project, proyek untuk mengamati rasi Orion secara global di seluruh dunia dari berbagai sisi sehingga tidak ada celah untuk lolos bagi mereka. Mengetahui itu aku jadi sedih karena sudah mengganggu pekerjaannya.

"Rippi, terima kasih yah..."

Tiba-tiba perkataannya itu malah balik mengagetkanku.

"Hmm?"

"Untuk _pancake_ -nya."

Dia mengatakan itu sambil terus mengamati teleskop, aku cuma bisa tersenyum membalasnya.

"Hey _bro_ , Kapan-kapan mainlah ke rumahku. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepadanya."

"Ehh?!"

"Main ke rumahku! Kamu belum pernah bertemu bibiku kan?"

"Masak kamu puas melototin foto insta doi aja?!"

"E-Emang boleh?!"

"Ya Iya lah, boleh banget! Tapi tuh rambut potong dulu, gih!" kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Jangan lupa ganti kacamatamu... Pokoknya ikuti style yang up-date dong!"

Dia lalu terpelatuk dengan perkataanku dan menatap wajahku secara serius. Bola mata di balik kacamata itu terbuka lebar seiring dengan ceracau tawa yang keras.

"HA...HAHAHA... HA...HAHAHA... HA...HAHAHA..."

Tawa robotik yang begitu aneh dan kikuk untuk di dengarkan. Suara itu begitu keras menggema di ruangan sehingga mampu membangunkan Lee dari tidurnya. Aku tidak suka dengan perlakuan itu menjadi kesal dan menepuk punggungnya dengan keras hingga dia berhenti tertawa.

"ADUHH!"

"Hei, aku ini serius! Kamu itu sebetulnya gak jelek-jelek amat kok kalau mau dandan!"

"Yah, masalahnya disini ngapain aku harus dandan? Toh, tiap hari kerjaanku hanya berurusan dengan bintang. Cuma ngomong-ngomong sama bintang aja!"

"Nah, justru itu mas bro!"

"Memang ada baiknya kita bisa melihat bintang tapi hanya berbicara kepada bintang itu tidak akan menghasilkan apapun, kan?. Suaramu akan tetap terdengar dan tersimpan di langit namun para bintang itu tidak akan pernah menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Sebagai manusia kita juga perlu orang lain untuk saling berbagi cerita dan emosi sehingga kamu bisa tahu bagian terbaik dari dirimu sendiri, bro!"

* * *

 _Mezashi teta risō sura_ (Meskipun tujuanku itu ideal)

 _Yozora ni makase teta_ (Itu tetap tertinggal di langit malam)

 _Hoshi wa kotaete kurenai_ (Para bintang itu tidak akan menjawabmu)

* * *

"Lagipula...

"Bukankah lebih menyenangkan ketika kamu bisa berbicara denganku ataupun Lee-san?"

"Umm, tapi Rikako-san.. Dia kan tidak mengenal aku sama sekali, kan?"

"Tenang saja! Aku pasti akan mendukungmu!"

"T-Tapi, kalau ditolak?!"

"Ahh, kamu itu kebanyakan mikir! Datang ke rumahku aja dulu!"

"U-Umm... Aku akan memikirkannya nanti."

Katanya sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Nah, gitu dong... yang penting... _"_ _slowly slowy love... sotto_!"

Aku bersenandung salah satu penggalan lagu dari album terbaruku kepadanya.

 _"Even the stranger can become the star!"_

"Heh?"

 _"Ahh, nothing."_

* * *

 _Oide STRANGER_ (Munculnya STRANGER)

 _Uketomete miseru yo_ (Perlihatkan dan terimalah)

 _Tashikani iki teru shōko wo_ (Hal yang pasti hidup adalah buktinya)

 _Tsurete kite_ (Dapatkanlah dia)

* * *

[VI]

 _"Ahh, jadi begitu yah...?"_

Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil ketika mengingat sepotong lirik dari track 9 yang tiba-tiba terlintas dipikiranku. Kini aku mengerti apa maksud lirik lagu tersebut. Ini bukan lagu yang membenci para stargazer namun membenci sifat para stargazer yang hanya bisa melamun ketika memandang langit dan menggantungkan impiannya ke angan-angan tanpa melakukan apapun.

Meskipun langit ini indah dengan jutaan bintang yang tergantung di atasnya namun hanya memandanginya sambil terus berharap kamu bisa menemukan bintangmu sendiri itu hanyalah perbuatan yang sia-sia.

Karena jawaban hidup kita sebenarnya adalah bukan ada pada bintang melainkan setiap momen perjumpaan baru dengan setiap orang baru yang dapat kita temui selama kita hidup. Setiap kejadian yang nantinya akan merangkai sebuah suratan takdir. Entah kisah yang indah ataupun buruk tapi bagaimanapun juga setiap momen itu akan memenuhi buku kisah hidupmu.

 **"Ahh, itu dia!"**

Aku berteriak dengan mata berbinar-binar ketika menyadari ada satu titik bintang yang turun dalam sekejap mata dan menghilang, itu adalah meteor jatuh! Festival hujan meteor Orion akan segera dimulai!. Aku pertama-tama mencoba mengamatinya melalui teleskop namun kemudian aku menyadari bahwa pemandangan festival ini sesungguhnya hanya dapat benar-benar dinikmati ketika aku melihatnya sendiri dengan mata telanjang di langit luar.

Dan benar saja, aku tidak salah memilih keluar dari bangunan kubah itu sambil terus menengadah ke langit atas. Berbagai kerlap kerlip bintang dapat terlihat jelas malam dini hari itu. intensitas lampu yang sengaja diturunkan untuk kepentingan observasi astronomi membuatku dapat leluasa memandang hujan meteor saat ini.

Meskipun dingin menusuk kulitku. Dingin? Hmm... tunggu!

Aku baru menyadari bahwa tubuhku tidak terlalu terasa dingin. Aku menoleh dan melihat sekujur tubuhku yang tiba-tiba telah mengenakan jaket tebal ganda dan disampingku telah berdiri manajerku yang hanya memakai kemeja putih setelah menyerahkan jaketnya kepadaku. Meskipun mengigil namun dia hanya tetap tersenyum memandangiku.

"Arigatou, Lee..."

Kataku sambil membaringkan kepalaku ke sisi samping dirinya. Kami berdua duduk di bawah tanah sambil saling menyandarkan tubuh satu sama lain dan bersama-sama memandangi fenomena alam hujan meteor yang berlangsung singkat itu dengan khidmat, bersama-sama kami mensyukuri ciptaan sang Khalik ini dengan cara kami masing-masing.

.

* * *

 **[FIN]**

* * *

.

A/N: Ahh... Akhirnya selesai juga cerita ini! (meskipun telat, pada akhirnya. T_T)

This is my 2nd story about Rippi & Yes, this is OOC, AU, and... side story (hayo, cerita yang mana, hayo?! :p).

Jadi cerita ini tentang apa? Yang jelas bukan romance, bukan friendship, bukan yuri (apalagi), bukan apa-apa. Cuma cerita nonton bintang doang! Wkwkkwk...

Salahkan lirik lagunya kenapa punya makna cerita semacam itu... wkwkwk...

Akhir kata, Happy Birthday to Riho Iida!, my wife! Harapannya: Semoga kita bisa beneran menikah di dunia nyata.


End file.
